


In the Wild

by queenkong



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/pseuds/queenkong





	In the Wild

“What are you wearing?” Mike asked with a grin as Miranda stepped out of the public restroom.

“What do you mean what am I wearing?” Miranda replied, running her hands through the material of her ghillie suit. “You said I needed to be camouflaged!”

Mike stepped forward and grabbed a handful of the grassy looking material of Miranda’s outfit, pulling her toward him, before he let it fall from his fingers. She looked absolutely ridiculous. The ghillie suit covered her from head to toe, and made her look like a giant mound of brown and green grass.

“Oh you’re definitely camouflaged,” he said after a moment, “You’d better hold my hand so I don’t lose you, Quirky.” He winked, Miranda laughed; though she didn’t think there was anything wrong with what she was wearing at all.

They’d decided to go bird watching at a Nature Reserve in Surrey. Mike loved that sort of thing and Miranda was willing to give it a shot. It was nice to be out “in the wild” (as she’d called it) for once too. They walked in silence through the fields sprinkled with purple wildflowers, until Mike decided he had found the perfect spot.

“Here should do.” He smiled, letting out a small chuckle when he looked Miranda over again, he’d have to ask where she got the suit from later, they could match on their next adventure. He’d found a small hill overlooking open fields to one side, and trees to the other. There was just the right amount of cover for them and a lovely breeze had picked up. 

“Oh this is lovely isn’t it?” Miranda smiled, before sitting down onto the grass.

Mike held the binoculars up to his eyes and scanned the area surrounding them. It wasn’t long before he spotted a few different types of birds and excitedly pointed them out to Miranda. Miranda couldn’t help but smile as she watched him; he was having so much fun. And the fact that he was sharing this with her, well, it made her heart flutter. 

After a while Mike fell silent as he scanned the area, so Miranda decided to lie on her back and stare up at the sky and tree tops. When Mike noticed what she was doing he smiled.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

Miranda grinned, “Come closer and I’ll tell you.” She was feeling particularly daring.

Mike complied and leant forward, and before he knew it Miranda was pressing her lips against his. The kiss was cut short however, as Miranda began to giggle uncontrollably.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” she said, cheeks reddening profusely.

Mike cleared his throat and smiled shyly, “Very cheeky,” he said with a chuckle, “But effective.” He leant down and placed another kiss to Miranda’s lips before lying on his back beside her.

His hand searched the area beside him until he found Miranda’s hand and firmly grasped it. They then spent some time discussing the different fauna and flora. Mike did most of the talking, leaving Miranda to soak in all the information and enjoy the easiness of it all. Being with Mike was like a breath of fresh air. For once someone was chasing after her instead of the other way around. He made her feel wanted and special, and they even had pet names for each other! And he was lovely of course too. 

Miranda sighed contently before realising that it had gone quiet. Had she zoned out again? She turned her gaze to look at Mike, who was staring wide eyed at her stomach.

“What are you-?” Miranda asked, but Mike raised a finger to his lips, shushing her.

He pointed at her stomach, and when her eyes finally fell upon what he was looking at she almost screamed. Sitting upon her stomach, was a field mouse. Miranda turned her gaze back to Mike, eyes as wide as saucers as she shook her head toward the mouse, as if to say do something!

Instead of shooing the mouse straight away however, Mike took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture, causing Miranda to scowl. Once he was satisfied, he rolled onto his knees and leant forward. Miranda looked up at him, confused. What was he doing? But she didn’t have enough time to think as he pressed a kiss to her lips and gently rested his hand on her stomach, which not only scared the mouse away but made Miranda forget that she was annoyed at him.

“Cheeky.” Miranda said, sitting up. “I think I’ve had enough of the wild for today.”

Mike stood and pulled her to her feet. “Field mice not your thing?” he asked with a laugh. Miranda shoved him playfully in reply, before beginning their journey back to the car. 

Later that day they sat in the restaurant and told everyone of their adventure. Mike showed everyone the picture, causing everyone to laugh. As they all chattered away, Gary remained behind the bar and smiled sadly, as he watched the woman he loved, love someone else.


End file.
